When a user conventionally used application software in a system provided with a server, there was the case where the application software was hung up during its use or did not operate at all because of the problem of interfaces unless the software was always updated to the latest application software.
Accordingly, in the above-mentioned system provided with a server, the latest version up information of application software was informed by means of a notice by mail or by means of a bulletin board in a company. Moreover, the version up of software was generally performed by manual work on an individual user terminal device by a system manager or the like.
However, there were problems in the conventional system provided with a server. The problems were that there was no means for judging the correctness of the version of software of a terminal device which a user uses except the notice by mail or the information by means of a bulletin board in a company or the like, and that the action itself of version up was also obliged to perform by hand. Consequently, when the trouble of impossibleness of the use of software was caused, confusion was often caused as to whether the software itself had the cause of the trouble or whether a network, the hardware of a main body, or the like had the cause of the trouble.
Moreover, as the method of version up, it is general to compress a file group necessary for version up to one file (which has a fixed file name), and to download the compressed file, and then to expand the downloaded file as it is with the terminal device of a user. However, by the conventional method, the files that have become unnecessary for the user terminal device by the performance of version up remain indefinitely. Consequently, there was the problem that the environment of the user terminal device became inferior. Moreover, the server as the source of the download had the problem that the server should hold the files necessary for version up indefinitely and the server had to continue the maintenance indefinitely.
Consequently, it has been desired to provide a software updating system, a software updating method, or a program for realizing the method, all of which can perform the version up work of the software of a user terminal device easily and correctly, and which can surely perform the deletion of unnecessary files generated by the version up.